


it's really cold

by ELMSLIELUVR



Category: Memeulous, Video Blogging RPF, eboys - Fandom, imallexx - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Very fluffy, just very gay tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELMSLIELUVR/pseuds/ELMSLIELUVR
Summary: just little gay george and little gay alex being cute nd shit  👨❤️💋👨
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/George Andrew, ImAllexx/Memeulous
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	it's really cold

**Author's Note:**

> first ao3 fic hope i did Good 🤞🤞
> 
> disclaimer: i don't ship these two, this is just a fanfic and none of this has happened in real life :)  
> (this is also posted on wattpad if u prefer to read it there)
> 
> enjoy :)

it was really cold. like, a bit too cold for alex's liking. he was cold as in 'fucking freezing my arse off i can't walk without looking like i have a stick up there' cold. of course it's the middle of winter it's bound to be cold, but it's way too cold for winter. he tried everything to try and warm up, he even tried to wear the really thick hoodie he got for his birthday last year but even that wasn't enough to warm him up.

he fucking hated winter, he liked the snow, but london barely got snow so he hated winter even more. it was just cold, cold, cold. it didn't help that he couldn't close his windows, one, because they were too tall to reach without a box to stand on, and two, they didn't close in the first place.

on the other hand, george was a bit too hot. everywhere in the flat was hot, all because of alex freezing to death. he felt like he was sitting on a radiator on full blast and honestly, he probably was. he knew alex was cold, he tried to coerce him out of his man-cave multiple times but he refused to leave because it was the warmest place in the flat.

george had even gone into his sauna of a room and tried to convince him to go into his room because he had a thicker duvet, but all he got in response was annoyed groans and a series of 'fuck off's.

george was contemplating just going into his room and lying down with him to provide him extra warmth but that was a bit too far out of his comfort zone. he was alright with alex lying on his lap whilst they watched a film but cuddling was a bit too far. yeah he'd had a little cuddle session with the boys, who hasn't? but it felt different with alex. he didn't like him, but he didn't wanna ruin their friendship.

he was happy with himself for giving alex half of a lego necklace, he said it was to "signify the old times together when we'd build lego without a care in the world". george thought about all of them times, how it filled him with this type of feeling. it made him smile, it made him laugh at all the moments when alex fell into the pile of lego building up in the corner and screaming in pain, earning them a couple of noise complaints.

he couldn't imagine a time where he wasn't happy with alex being around, apart from maybe the times he'd bring lewis around, get piss drunk and make a mess of the place, but that was just lewis' influence on him.

whilst george was sat giggling over past moments to himself, alex grew colder and colder. it felt like his body parts were slowly being encased in ice and he couldn't think of a worse feeling. he was a bit of a drama queen, but this time he really felt like he was gonna die if he became a degree colder. 

oh what he'd do to be in someone else's arms. maybe lewis'. or james'. james gave really good hugs and was warm all the time. he felt like a huge fucking teddy bear. maybe alex wasn't even cold, maybe he just craved attention from his friends.

he thought about just walking into georges room and cuddling with him, like a little child after having a nightmare going to their parents to seek comfort. alex really wanted to. he was so tempted. he was so close to just standing up, fluffy grey blanket draped over his shoulders with his toy story socks on, waddling into georges room and just falling on top of him, embracing the warmth.

but that was weird. it's not normal to just go up to your roommate and start cuddling with them like you're lovers. it's weird. and it could make george uncomfortable too. but alex really wanted to, and little did he know that the boy behind a few thick walls kind of wanted the same.

instead of the cold, his mind was focused on george now. he was thinking of the time he played emo boy in front of him, he just couldn't stop laughing at georges reaction. he watched his face slowly go from concerned and confused to bright red with laughter. 

it's cute, how they'd both think about each other all the time. it was just so... so adorable. like they were lovers.

alex couldn't stand the cold anymore, if he stayed in his bed for 2 seconds more he'd probably explode. he was so cold he felt like he was burning because of how cold he was. yes, he was gonna act like a child and ask to stay in george's bed. it's weird, yeah it's weird, but does it really matter? he just wanted to be warm.

he waddled over to george's room, toy story socks and a grey blanket draped over his shoulders. opening the door, he called out to george, "you still awake?". his lights were off, so he couldn't really see anything.

alex didn't get a response, so he asked again, louder this time, "george, are you awake?"

"what do you want?" he mumbled, sheets rustling as he moved to face alex. 

alex stepped forward into the room, standing on the metal bit on the door frame wasn't helping the cold feeling, "it's really cold." he said.

george snickered, "i know, you won't stop going on about it. what do you want from me, heating's on full blast and i'm boiling."

"well i'm just wondering if maybe i could come lie in your bed for a bit?" alex asked, speeding up his words at the end to try and hide his nervousness.

george hesitated, and alex could tell. george didn't know how to phrase it, 'yes come on into my bed please' or maybe 'sure i don't care anyway yeah i don't care' or possibly 'piss off'. he didn't want alex to go away, but he didn't wanna seem to enthusiastic about the idea of them sleeping in the same bed together.

"george?" alex asked, wondering if he'd ever get a response from the smaller.

"yeah sure, come on then." george said with a hidden smile, he really was looking forward to having alex in his arms.

he hated how happy he was about alex actually coming in his room and asking. his face was slightly red, but you couldn't really see it from how dark his room was.

alex walked towards george's bed and tried to figure out where george was, slowly climbing onto the bed and under the sheets. he'd finally found george and wrapped himself in his arms, smiling at the feeling of warmth. george really wasn't lying when he said he was boiling.

"y'alright?" george asked, trying to figure out what the fuck he's meant to do with his hands in this situation.

"yeah, why?" alex answered, nestling his head into george's neck, making george go even more red. he might as well be glowing red at this point.

george smiled, resting his small hands on alex's back, rubbing circles with his left thumb, "no reason, just asking."

they were both smiling uncontrollably, they both loved being in each other's arms, even if they hated to admit it. both of them slowly started to fall asleep, they were so comfortable next to each other.

it did feel awkward at first, they'd both admit that, but it stopped feeling like that soon after. the silence became peaceful, only being able to hear the other breathing.

alex and george both fell asleep cuddling each other, finding warmth in the other. it didn't feel weird anymore. it felt cute. it felt like it was meant to happen. they were meant for each other.

in a friendship way, not a gay way, of course.


End file.
